Sin decir palabras
by jAnE mAlkAv
Summary: Y tu ya recibiste mi mensaje, no me atreví a decírtelo pero no me faltaron agallas para plantarte un beso, y no uno tímido y casto, si no uno lleno de toda la pasión q durante tanto tiempo me había guardado... Es un GinjixBan, dejen Reviws please...


Sin decir palabras

Nota: ya saben Get Backers no me pertenece (maldita sea!) y esto es solo por y para fans sin animo de lucro bla bla bla

Siempre he dicho lo mismo y ahora lo confirmo. Las palabras no son necesarias para darle a entender a una persona q te mueres por ella, lo único q logran son malentendidos, confusiones y tristeza. Se pueden decir miles de cosas en simples acciones ya sea una mirada, un abrazo, un roce, un beso... Pero también depende más de la persona q recibirá el mensaje si sabe o no traducirlo e incluso recibirlo y es q son palabras muy distintas, para empezar tiene q saber lo q significa y ya después reaccionar ante la noticia.

Y tu ya recibiste mi mensaje, no me atreví a decírtelo pero no me faltaron agallas para plantarte un beso, y no uno tímido y casto, si no uno lleno de toda la pasión q durante tanto tiempo me había guardado. Te di el beso como un método de adelantar las cosas, evitando la vergonzosa escena de colegiala apenada a punto de declararse, no yo no quería pasar por esa pena, no quería q me vieras débil e incluso, mi corazón ilusionado se hizo la idea de q no rechazarías ese beso si no q mas bien lo continuarías y profundizarías. Pero no era más q eso, una tonta y vil ilusión echa por un entupido y ahora triste corazón. Por q tú, al contrario de todas mis expectativas no me seguiste besando, me aventaste con rudeza lejos de tus labios incluso me miraste con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de lo q yo creo fue asco. Y q atine a hacer entonces? Bueno, El gran e invencible emperador del trueno salio corriendo con esa valentía q lo caracteriza. Pero me sabrán en entender, y es q me dio pánico escuchar tus palabras de rechazo y desprecio, definitivamente no las podría resistir por q tu Ban Midou eres mi vida, mi mundo y mis ganas de seguir de pie, y entonces imaginen, q tu razón de ser te odie, no, definitivamente con eso no podría vivir.

Corrí con el corazón echo trizas y mis ojos nublados por las lagrimas, corrí como nunca en mi vida lo había echo y por momentos me acorde de cuando huía de Akabane-san en la fortaleza infinita e inconscientemente llegue a ese lugar. En serio q no me di cuenta en q momento mis pies tomaron el mando de mis acciones y me llevaron ahí, y bueno es el segundo lugar donde yo me siento protegido ya q el 1ero es a tu lado.

Cuando llegue a la fortaleza ya era bastante tarde e incluso había severas gotas de lluvia cayendo, q al principio confundí con las lagrimas q aún ahora no dejan de caer. Por ahora mi refugio es una esquina abandonada en un callejón, no me atrevo a ir en busca de Makubex o alguno de ellos, no quiero q me vean en esta situación tan degradante e igual no quiero hacerlo preocuparse por tonterías como mis estupidos sentimientos. La lluvia aumenta cada vez más igual q el frió y siento un horrible escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo cuando una ráfaga de viento se cuela por el callejón, comienzo a marearme y a sentirme bastante mal.

Diablos, en esta situación, mi pensamientos van rumbo a ti, en q estarás haciendo, en si estas protegido de esta horrible lluvia, en si acaso estas preocupado por mi?

Cada vez me siento peor y mis sentimientos no ayudan, nunca debí haber actuado como lo hice, sin pensar, pero tu mejor q nadie sabes q así soy un impulsivo de lo peor, alguien q se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y los q guardaba por ti ya no podían seguir así, ya estaban hartos de guardar silencio, de callar sus celos cuando veían tu extrema y sospechosa preocupación por Himiko-chan, de callar las ganas de abrazarte y besarte.

Maldita sea Ban en serio nunca pensé q amarte fuera tan horriblemente difícil de enfrentar! Si supieras lo mucho q me costo aceptarlo, pero al final de cunetas lo logre y es q como no enamorarse de esa actitud tan socarrona e incluso desafiante, de esos ojos q pueden ser tanto mortales como excitantes, y q decir de ese cuerpo tan perfecto del q eres dueño, ese cuerpo q es la razón de mis sueños.

En fin, lo acepte, te amo y no ahí nada q pueda hacer, o eso pensaba, necesitaba en serio platicarlo con alguien, claro q no fueses tu, y solo puede pensar en Kadsuki, ya q se q algo se trae mi amigo con Jubei y me imagine q seria el q más me entendiera y por q se q Shido no hubiera digerido muy bien el asunto n.n. Hasta ahora me conformaba con amarte de lejos, con el disfraz de amistad y mejores amigos, pero Kadsu me sugirió q te lo dijera, q me quitaría un peso de encima y q tu sabrías comprenderme, no por nada eres mi mejor amigo e incluso se atrevió a decirme q sospechaba q hasta podrías corresponderme y ahí fue donde me ilusione, ahí fue donde cometí el grave error de darme una esperanza, ahí fue donde empecé, para terminar ahora en este horrible y abandonado callejón.

Estoy harto, me siento ausente, lejano de mi mente y cada vez más debil, pero aun lloro, aun sollozo como cuando era niño y me sentía abandonado. La lluvia no cesa, estoy empapado pero no puedo moverme y no quiero hacerlo. Ya no puedo resistirme más, se q pronto caeré en la inconciencia y seria un milagro q pasara de esta noche pero realmente no me importa.

Justo antes de caer rendido ante la debilidad, siento q el frio desaparece, y q el agua deja de caer sobre mi ya húmeda ropa y por un momento me siento protegido, me siento resguardado, me siento como cuando estoy a tu lado –"Ban-chan"- murmure tu nombre y mis ojos de cerraron.

Lentamente abro los ojos, para ser el callejón donde recuerdo haberme desmayado esta demasiado suavecito y calientito... Momento esto NO es el callejón!... me incorporo con violencia de lo q parece ser una cama e incluso siento q empiezo a producir descargas (ya saben para eso de estar prevenidos XD) Pero aún me siento bastante débil y mi cuerpo esta muy caliente, pero ya no traigo puesta mi ropa q supongo estaba hecha una sopa de lo mojada, traigo una especie de camisa blanca q rápidamente reconozco. Ok ahora si ya me estoy poniendo nervioso enserio. Tal vez si me levanto rápido, pueda huir antes de q llegues, al quitarme las cobijas me doy cuenta de algo q me hace sentir bastante avergonzado y mi idea de huir se esfuma por completo, ni modo q ande por las calles en solo boxers. Justo en ese momento y mientras busco mis pantalones la puerta de la habitación lo q parece ser un hotel se abre lentamente, mostrandome tu hermosa imagen abriendo delicadamente la puerta con una mano y con la otra sostienes una bandeja con comida creo q eso es n.un, tus cabellos negros estan mas despeinados q de costumbre y tu linda mirada se muestra algo cansada, parece q no te has percatado q estoy de pie, después de dejar la bandeja en una mesita volteas hacia la cama y para tu sorpresa estoy justamente de pie a lado de ella y solamente me miras, no me hablas, ni te me acercas solo me miras.

Q diablos hago ahora! Estoy bastante nervioso y tu mirada clavada en mi no ayuda en los más minimo, trato de dar un paso al frente pero me es imposible ya q inmediatamente siento el enorme mareo apoderarse de nuevo de mi y me tambaleo, más nunca siento el duro suelo golpear mi cara, al contrario siento unos firmes brazos q me sostienen en un fuerte abrazo y hasta me da la impresión de q no quieres soltarme nunca pero bueno q no he aprendido nada de las falsas impresiones?.

Siento el latir de tu corazón en mi rostro, caí justo en tu pecho y es una sensación maravillosa, q deseo jamás acabe, entonces oigo como lanzas un sonoro suspiro y hablas

-"Tu si q eres un grandísimo idiota, mira q estar afuera con este súper aguacero! Esq te quieres morir de una pulmonía o q!"- O.O hoe? Ahora si no entiendo nada, de todas la frases q pensé q me diría esa no esta en la lista... –"En fin, lo bueno fue q te encontré a tiempo, imagínate q hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado un poco después!"-

Eso quiere decir q me estaba buscando? O acaso entendí mal? ... Me encantaría poder voltear a verlo pero no puedo... aun recuerdo lo q paso y la vergüenza es demasiada, pero me doy cuenta q aún seguimos abrazados, aun no me ha soltado

-"Q no me oyes? O se te congelo la lengua de tanto estar ahí afuera? Di algo, al menos un gracias"- me dice en un reproche aunq se q no esta enojado realmente, más bien lo noto preocupado

-"A...B-Ban-chan...G-gracias..."- digo en un susurro q apenas yo oí, aun sin atreverme a mirarlo y siento como sus dedos de posan en mi barbilla haciéndome voltear a verlo a los ojos, siento como el rubor sube a mis mejillas al verlo directamente y tan cerca, me mira con unos ojos q no logro descifrar, no se q hacer estoy nervios por la cercanía y pronto me vuelvo a fijar en sus labios, y me veo obligado en morderme los propios para callar el deseo ardiente de volver a desaparecer es espacio entre nuestras bocas

-"De nada idiota, ahora dime por q te fuiste corriendo así?"- Q por q? Como q por q?

-"A..eto...es q...la verdad…yo… haaaa..."- mi estupido tartamudeo es interrumpido por sus dedos sobres mis labios

-"Dejame acabar...te decía, por q te fuiste corriendo sin ni siquiera dejarme constarte"- su mirada de torna sensual e incluso traviesa, a la vez q me susurra en la oreja con un tono por demás sensual-"con otro beso"- y toma mis labios en una arranque de pasión.

Pronto me tumbaste a la cama suavemente para tomar tu lugar sobre mi, y siento como tu mano se adentra por debajo de la camisa comenzando su exploración por mi pecho, para después deshacerse por completo de la prenda. No se q pasa, no entiendo nada y ahora no me interesa, son maravillosas las sensaciones q estas provocando en mi cuerpo e involuntariamente suelto un gemido cuando siento tus labios morder uno de mis pezones.

-"Ban-chan..."- tu nombre se escapa de mi boca después de q pones tu mano en mi entrepierna y comienzas a masajearla, olas de placer llenan mi cuerpo pero en mi mente algo me grita q debo detenerte y aun q me cuesta mucho trabajo ,coloco mi mano sobre tu pecho y te separo lentamente dándote a entender q te detengas

-"Q sucede Ginji?"- preguntas bastante molesto

-"Q-q- q haces? Ban-chan? Por q?"- mi voz de oye bastante agitada y me cuesta mucho trabajo estabilizar mi respiración pero en serio necesito saber por q haces esto siendo q en el Honky me rechazaste de una forma violenta

-"Como q hago? Ps esq aún no me entiendes idiota...?-"

-"Eto- la verdad no jeje"- y veo como tu mirada se frustra y jiras los ojos en fastidio por mis palabras, sin retirarte de encima de mi, te acomodas sentándote en mi cadera pero tu mirada ya no es la de antes, ahora parece mas bien pensativa y ya no pasional.

-"Mmmmm"- te cruzas de brazos y cierras los ojos –"Mira, creo q si te debo una enorme disculpa por haberte hammmm tratado así pero es q digamos q me sorprendiste bastante y no supe como actuar..."-

-"Ha eto... perdón, pero es q no sabia como decírtelo...y...bueno...eto..."- me muestras una de tus hermosas sonrisas

-"aja... y entonces?"-

-"Entonces q?"-

-"como q q? Quiero escucharte"-

-"haaa pero si ya lo sabes!"-

-"PERO QUIERO Q ME LO DIGAS!"-

-"POR QUE!"-

-"´Ps por q aun q no lo creas, las palabras si son necesarias en estas situaciones, por aun q una acción como un beso si expresan bastante, las palabras dichas desde adentro y con el corazón expresan por completo lo q realmente sientes... y ya después puedes concretarlo con una abrazo o alguna de esas cosas... pero bueno seria hipócrita q te este diciendo esto pero no siga mi consejo así q aquí voy..." – tomas aire y fijas tus orbes azules directamente a mis ojos- "Te amo Ginji, mucho más de lo q te imaginas"-

Estoy sin habla, me amas! Por favor q esto no sea un sueño provocado por la fiebre y si es asi PS NO ME DESPIERTEN! Mientras comienzo una pelea interna sienti un fuerte golpe en la cabeza q me regresa al mundo...

.-"Bueno ya te lo dije... te escucho?-" me dice pícaramente

-"jeje ne... Ban-chan, yo también te amo... amo tus ojos, amo tus labios, amo tu avaricia, en fin amo todo de ti"-

-"Bueno, jajaja a eso me refería cuando deje se expresaban por completo.. espera ha quien le dices AVARO!"- pronto te me lanzas con un falso enojo y me siento extremadamente feliz! Pero me muero por seguir probando tus labios cosa q pareces entender ya q siento tus labios cerca de mi oido y oigo como susurras sensualmente

-"Pero bueno... ya te castigare"- atrapas mi labios en un beso q logro disfrutar más q los demás (no digo q no hallan sido buenos XD) ahora ya no tengo dudas y planeo disfrutar de mis momentos junto a ti, solo el ahora sin preocuparme por el futuro ya q confie q siempre estaremos juntos.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+

Notas:

NI HAO! Hammm eto q les parecio este fic... hamm creo q esta muy cursi o no se, noe smie stilo hacerlo asi jajaja y de echo este es el 1er fic q me atrebo a publicar por favor dejeme reviews T.T ! Bueno acepto criticas y felicitaciones...mas felicitaciones heee jajaj broma bueno les dejo mi mail pa los tomatazos : atte jAnE mAlKaV


End file.
